


Calming the Chaos

by alexcat



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lennier feels out of place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calming the Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> 11 of 31

Lennier was sure that he would never get used to way things were on Babylon 5. He had lived many years sheltered by his order on Minbar. Everything was simple there and the same every day. 

The he came here where everything was chaos! 

Even Delenn! 

She allowed him to look her directly in the eyes! 

He thought about asking to be sent back home. Maybe he was not suited for this life, this madness that he’d been thrust into. 

“Lennier, can you help me?” Her calm voice was all he needed to convince him to stay on Babylon 5.


End file.
